Saiyan Spring Break
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: *New Chapter* Bra takes the Z gang to the Planet Vegeta in the past for Spring Break. The Saiyan Princess gets to hang out with her Grandpa Vegeta and cause some trouble. But Chibi Vegeta hates her and locks her in a dungeon with Goten!
1. Default Chapter

Saiyan Spring Break

Saiyan Spring Break

"Yes! Free for a week!" Bra exclaimed excitedly as she and her two best friends walked through their high school on the last day of school before spring break.

"I'm so happy! No more teachers, home work, papers, tests! I finally get to sleep!" Marron yawned as the three girls passed the football field on the way to the parking lot.

"I'm going to spend my break training." Pan informed.

"Girl! What's wrong with you? Spring Break is supposed to be fun not boring." Bra almost screamed.

"Training is fun." Pan protested as they got into Bra's purple convertible.

"Only if you're a saiyan." Marron corrected.

"Then explain Bra." Pan challenged Marron.

"Adopted." Marron laughed.

"Shut the hell up before you guys get blasted into another dimension by the Saiyan Princess." Bra threatened as she drove.

"I'm so scared." Marron said sarcastically. The best friends gossiped and laughed all the way to Capsule Corps.

"Seriously though. We need to do something really fun this Spring Bread. I mean remember last year?" Marron asked.

"Ewww. Don't remind me." Bra cringed.

Flash Back 1 Year

It was spring break and Bulma dragged her family to a gathering at the Kameha Island. Her, Chi Chi, 18 and Videl were busy cooking inside while everyone else was outside enjoying the warm summer day. Goku and Pan were sparing, Krillen, Gohan and Yamcha were swimming in the ocean while Goten and Marron built a sand castle.

Bra was lying on a beach chair getting a tan in her purple short shorts and bikini top swim suit listening to BSB on her CD player. Vegeta was standing by a tree trying to ignore everything. The Z fightershad no idea they were being stalked.

"Finally. I'm going to get my revenge on the spoiled bratty princess." The enemy thought. He sneaked over without making a sound. He silently held up his gun and pointed it as Bra ready to fire.

"Don't even think about it Trunksy." Bra said without ever turning to face her annoying attacker.

"You're getting soaked baby sis." Trunks laughed pumping his water gun.

"Get this Pretty Boy!" Bra said pulling out her super soaker and blasting her big brother with ice cold water before her could react.

"Ahhh! No the hair!" Trunks yelled running away from Bra.

"Hey!" Marron yelled mad when Trunks ran over her and Goten's castle completely flattening it.

"You're dead purple haired freak!" Marron yelled running after Trunks. Goten just watched and laughed.

"Hey spikey!" Bra called out.

"What?" Goten asked turning around only to be squirted in the face.

"Now you're going to get it!' Goten yelled chasing after Bra. By then everyone had joined the water fight. Everyone except Vegeta.

"Hi daddy!" Bra smiled sweetly aiming her water gun at Vegeta.

"You wouldn't dare." Vegeta laughed.

"Oh, yes I would." Bra laughed blasting her dad.

"Ahh!" Vegeta yelled furious stealing Trunks water gun and fighting back. The World Wars of water fights blew up. Allies constantly changing. Boys against girls. Brothers vs. brother and sister.Mothers and daughter. But the best tag team ever Bra and Vegeta. Father and daughter……

End Of Flash Back

"No. I'm going to make this years Spring Break galactic." Bra announced as they walked into her house.

"Hey!" Goten greeted as he played video games with Trunks. Pan and Marron joined in the game as Bra sat back thinking of the perfect Spring Break destination.

"It's perfect!' Bra exclaimed.

"You're older brother? I know." Trunks said conceitedly.

"Anyways!" Bra said annoyed rolling her eyes.

"Then?" Pan asked curious to hear one of Bra's wild ideas.

"I just thought of the most galactic place to go for Spring Break!" Bra informed.

"Where?" Goten asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Bra smiled evilly walking out the door. She returned and hour later and told everyone to pack their bags and meet at Capsule Corps tomorrow morning…….

"Where's Bra planning on taking us?" Chi Chi asked Bulma.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Vegeta." Bulma confessed. 11 of the Z gang members were all packed and ready to go waiting for Bra at Capsule Corps.

"Hey everyone! Ready to go?" Bra asked finally arriving followed by Dr. Briefs.

"Yeah! But where are we going?" Goku asked curious.

"It's a secret." Bra smiled evilly loving keeping everyone in suspense.

"Here you are Starlight." Dr. Briefs said handing Bra a bunch of high tech looking bracelets.

"Thanx Grandpa," Bra said giving Dr. Briefs a kiss on the check and taking the bracelets.

"Put these on." Bra ordered passing them out to everyone. 

"But it doesn't go with my outfit." Trunks joked.

"I want an orange one!" Marron complained.

"I don't want to wear this thing." Pan added.

"Me neither." Goten added.

"Just do what I say!" Bra ordered. Bra coned everyone into wearing the devices.

"This is going to be fun." Bra said as she pushed a little red button on her more advanced device and if like magic they all disappeared.

Authors Note- So where has Bra taken everyone? It's the Saiyan Princess so you know it's going to be some place galactic. Somewhere only Bra would think of! Hehehe! Any guesses? Anyways! I love my Grandpa Briefs! I need him in more of my fics! Isn't he the coolest grandpa ever?!


	2. Grandpa!

Saiyan Spring Break

They reappeared in an old medieval throne room surrounded by warriors.

"Great! Bra's sent us somewhere to be killed! I always knew she was evil!" Marron accused looking at the angry warriors ready to attack.

"We can't beat them!" Pan said powering up.

"Yeah!" Trunks and Goten agree also powering up.

"I can't believe it." Vegeta thought instantly recognizing the palace ant the king.

"Father?" Vegeta said before anyone could fight.

"Grandpa!" Bra shrieked happily running up to the king.

"My little Saiyan Princess." The king said to everyone's shock.

"How are you?" King Vegeta asked.

"I'm fine grandpa." Bra said sweetly hugging her grandpa Vegeta.

"That can't be who I think it is. And we're not where I think we are." Trunks said out loud refusing to believe it.

"So this is where Bra ran away to that one time. No wonder we couldn't find her. She was in the past." Bulma said remembering the time Bra got so mad at her family she ran away.

"I'm home." Vegeta said walking towards the throne still in a shock. He stared at his father for the longest time without saying a word.

"Welcome home son." King Vegeta finally broke the silence.

"What's going on?! I demand to know who interrupted my training!" A little boy in armour yelled walking right up to King Vegeta, Bra, and Vegeta. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the boy was.

"Vegeta. These are our guest from another planet." King Vegeta tried to explain without telling the whole truth.

"I don't like them! We should kill them!." Chibi Vegeta said glaring at the intruders.

"I'd like to see you try." Bra challenged looking down at her chibi dad.

"I'm the Prince of all the Saiyans! You can't talk back to me." Chibi Vegeta stated arrogantly.

"So. I'm the Saiyan Princess." Bra snapped before realizing her mistake.

"No you're not! You don't even look like a Saiyan!" You have weird colored hair!" Chibi Vegeta insulted. Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Marron tried not to laugh.

"Vegeta go back to your training son. I'll explain everything later." King Vegeta ordered.

"Fine." Chibi Vegeta said leaving.

"So you decided to bring everyone for a visit?" King Vegeta asked Bra.

"Yes Grandpa." Bra smiled sweetly.

"That's my mommy." Bra said pointing at Bulma.

"Those are my best friends Pan and Marron. Pan is one fourth saiyan. Those are her parents Gohan and Videl. Gohan and Goten are half saiyan. They're Uncle Kakorrot and Auntie Chi Chi's sons." Bra introduced everyone.

"What about me?" Trunks asked pretending to be hurt.

"Oh yeah. That's the idiot who claims to be my brother but I don't believe him. I think he's adopted." Bra said disusing Trunks.

"Very well. Syler!" King Vegeta summoned one of his royal guards.

"Yes your majesty." Syler bowed.

"Take Kakorrot and his family to meet Bardock." King Vegeta ordered. Syler obeyed and led them towards Bardock. Goku followed Syler asking him a million questions about Bardock obviously happy and excited to finally get to meet his father.

"Go show your mother, brother, and friend around the castle. I need to talk to your father." King Vegeta told Bra.

"Okay Grandpa. I love you." Bra agreed giving King Vegeta a kiss on the check.

"Bye daddy! Love you!" Bra said walking off.

"Your daughter's told me you've reached the highest level of super Saiyan. I always knew my son would become a Super Saiyan. I'm very proud of you." Bra over heard King Vegeta tell Vegeta. She couldn't help smiling…………………

Later that night.

"Hey Grandpa! Can I command the Royal Saiyan Army tomorrow?" Bra asked as everyone sat down at the royal dinning hall for dinner.

"Of course my Saiyan Princess." King Vegeta granted Bra her request.

"Can I?" Trunks asked.

"No." King Vegeta said an a manner all too familiar to Trunks.

"Hmm. Grandpa Vegeta loves Bra and hates me. Gee. I wonder who that sounds like?" Trunks asked sarcastically looking over at his dad.

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta warned………………

"Hey Bra! Wait up!" Goten called out chasing Bra down a hall.

"Hey Goten! Wuz up?" Bra asked stopping to let him catch up.

"Nothing. I just want to say this trip is your best idea ever." Goten complimented.

"Of course. Not only am I the most gorgeous princess in the universe ever. I'm a total genius." Bra said conceitedly as she kept walking to her bedroom chamber with Goten at her side.

"Seriously. I can't thank you enough for this. It was so great to watch dad meet his dad for the first time. He was so happy." Goten said as he began to tell Bra everything that happened when they meet Bardock.

"No prob. I love seeing daddy and Grandpa together. That's mostly why I did this." Bra admitted as they got to the room King Vegeta had ordered prepared for his little Saiyan Princess.

"Good night spikey." Bra smiled opening the door to her chamber starting to enter.

"Hold on." Goten stopped her.

"What?" Bra asked.

"She's so beautiful." Goten secretly though looking down at Bra. He was about to lean in and kiss the Saiyan Princess when he spotted a ki blast heading towards them. Goten watched as Bra blocked it.

"You little brat! I'm going to hurt you!" Bra screamed at Chibi Vegeta who just laughed evilly and left.

"If it wasn't for the fact that my existence depends on you I'd blast you into another dimension." Bra threatened furious.

"Ahh! I hate that little brat!" Bra fumed.

"Anyways! I'll see you tomorrow Goten." Bra said closing the door.

"Sweet dreams my princess." Goten whispered walking away sadly…..

Author Note- Awww! Poor Goten! He's in love with the Saiyan Princess! Anyways! Isn't my grandpa Vegeta's the coolest?! I don't know who's my fav grandpa! I love them both!


	3. Dungeons and Dragon Ball Z characters

Saiyan Spring Break

The Next Morning

"Listen up!" Bra ordered pacing back and forth in front of the Saiyan Royal army in the throne room.

"I'm the Saiyan Princess and you have to do whatever I saw." Bra stated in her purple mini skirt and saiyan armor outfit.

"Yes you majesty." All the warriors bowed.

"I love this!" Bra secretly thought.

"Now go take over a galaxy for me." Bra ordered loving her royal powers.

"No! That might alter history!" Pan exclaimed as she Trunks, Goten and Marron walked into the throne room after a day of training with Bardock.

"Fine! Go beat him up!" Bra changed her order pointing at Trunks.

"Bra! Stop trying to kill your brother." Bulma scolded as she and the rest of the Z gang arrived to await King Vegeta and Vegeta.

"I have an announcement to make." King Vegeta said as he arrived walking side by side with Vegeta who wore a cape and the royal saiyan amulet on his armor.

"A tournament will be held in honor of my son's return and my granddaughter." King Vegeta informed calling over Bra who happily went and stood on the other side of the king.

"The winner will be one of my commanders. Now go! You only have five days to train before the tournament." King Vegeta dismissed his warriors.

"I would like to see you fight son." King Vegeta told Vegeta.

"Anything father." Vegeta agreed eagered to show his father his strength and power.

"Then they'll be a special tournament for you fighters." King Vegeta planned.

"That sounds hell cool! I can't wait to fight!" Bra exclaimed getting into the Saiyan Pride.

"I don't think you should fight." King Vegeta said.

"Oh, no! There better not be some stupid law on this planet that forbids women for competing in a fighting tournament cuz I will go off! I will start a women's movement!" Bra threatened getting really mad storming around the throne room.

"Don't make me sing one of my girl power songs!" Bra warned. Her family and friends knew she'd do it. Even King Vegeta learned he couldn't win against Bra the first time she visited him.

"She can fight right?" King Vegeta asked his son.

"I've trained her since she was five." Vegeta assured.

"Fine. You can fight Bra. But only if I train you." King Vegeta stated his conditions.

"Okay!" Bra agreed…………

For the next 5 days Bra trained hard with King Vegeta and Vegeta. The entire time trying really hard not to kill Chibi Vegeta who kept blasting and insulting her. Trunks train with Goku, Bardock and his family to avoid being treated bad my his grandpa and dad in favor of his little sister.

The Day Of the Tournament

"Hey Bra! I need to talk to you." Goten said entering the royal training chamber where Bra was doing some last minute training.

"Ahhh!" Goten yelled as Bra threw a deadly sharp dagger at him. Goten dived out of the way in the second. The dagger flying past him millimetres away from slashing him.

"Sorry Goten! Did see you!" Bra apologized walking over and pulling the dagger out of the wall.

"That's okay. I kinda needed a hair cut." Goten joked as Bra helped him up.

"Anyways! What do you want." Bra asked examining her dagger her eyes flashing evilly.

"Ummm. I wanna talk to you." Goten said slowly scared of what Bra would do if she got angry holding a weapon.

"Then talk." Bra said hiding the dagger in her right boot.

"Okay. I umm." Goten started not knowing hot to confess his feeling for her.

"What?!" Bra demanded impatient.

"I L-L" Goten stuttered nervous and intimidated by Bra.

"Energy Blast!" Chibi Vegeta yelled blasting at Bra and hitting her.

"You little brat! This is my favorite mini skirt!" Bra fumed looking at the singed on her purple star skirt.

"I'm going to blast you into another dimension!" Bra screamed powering up and running after Chibi Vegeta.

"No Bra! You can't kill him! Then you won't exist!" Goten yelled chasing after Bra trying to stop her.

"I don't care! We'll wish him back with the dragon balls!" Bra screamed running down a hall after Chibi Vegeta with Goten close behind.

"Ahh!" Bra screamed as the floor disappeared and she and Goten fell into an abandoned castle dungeon. Bra hit the cold cement hard then Goten fell on top of her.

"Eww! Get off me Goten! You weigh a ton!" Bra bitched pushing Goten off of her.

"I'm so sorry Bra! Please forgive me!" Goten apologized embarrassed offering to help her up.

"Leave me alone!" Bra snapped slapping Goten's hand away and getting up herself.

"I'm going to kill that little brat!" Bra swore fixing her damaged skirt and fixing her long hair.

"You have to break out of there first!" Chibi Vegeta taunted.

"Ahh! Galatic Gun!" Bra blasted a the dungeon bars but the blast bounced off an invisible force field back at her. Bra dodged it and it bounced around the room for a while before diminishing.

"Have fun!" Chibi Vegeta laughed evilly walking awayleaving Bra and Goten trapped.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" Bra repeated a million times.

"If we ever get out of her." Goten doubted looking around the saiyan proof dungeon.

"Daddy!" Bra started screaming at the top of her lungs………

"Where's my little princess?" Vegeta asked everyone worried. No one had seen her for hours.

"I don't know." Bulma answered.

"Probably trying on a million different outfits." Trunks laughed.

"She's not in her room." Vegeta informed obviously very upset.

"Don't worry Vegeta. She'll show up at the tournament." Goku tried to reassure.

"Shut up Kakorrot!" Vegetagrowled leaving to find his daughter………

"Give it up. No one can hear you." Goten tried to convince Bra to stop screaming cuz it was hurting his ears.

"No!" Bra snapped refusing to stop.

"Daddy! Grandpa! Mommy!" Bra screamed for her family then friends.

"Trunks!" Bra even screamed totally desperate.

"You're so stubborn." Goten commented shaking his head in disbelief.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped not in a good mood.

"Calm down. Someone will find us eventually." Goten said optimistically sitting down on the ground.

"You're a dumb ass." Bra insulted starting to pace around the room thinking of a plan of escape…..

"The tournament is about to begin. Where's my son." King Vegeta asked Bardock.

"Still looking for his daughter." Bardock replied.

"Go look for him." King Vegeta ordered.

"No need." Vegeta said appearing.

"Did you find Bra?" King Vegeta asked worried about his only granddaughter.

"No. I can't sense her ki." Vegeta said fearing the worse.

"Goten's missing too." Goku informed joining them.

"What?! You mean my little Princess could be somewhere with the son of Kakorrot?!" Vegeta asked furious.

"I have to go get her!" Vegeta insisted.

"But we can't sense their ki's." King Vegeta reminded.

"They must be some where where something is shielding their ki's. Maybe Freezia's kidnapped them and his holding them captive in one of his prison cells." Bardock suggested.

"I'll rip Freezia into a million pieces if he hurts my daughter!" Vegeta swore.

"Calm down son! We have to think of a way to find them first." King Vegeta advised.

"I know!" Goku exclaimed getting an idea shocking everyone.

"I'll use my telepathic powers to talk to Goten and ask him where they are." Goku explained.

"Stupid Kakorrot! You couldn't though of that sooner!" Vegeta fumed. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed Goku to find his daughter he'd kill him.

Meanwhile Back in the Dungeon

"I hate this! This sucks! I'm the Saiyan Princess! I should be sitting in the royal throne room wearing my crown! Not trapped in this freakin dungeon!" Bra whined.

"Cheer up Bra! At least your not alone. You have me." Goten said cheery.

"Ahh!" Bra screamed starting to cuss out Goten a million miles per hour.

"Goten!" A voice said in Goten's head.

"Dad?" Goten asked confused.

"Son! Where are you?" Goku asked telepathically.

"I'm in an abandon dungeon somewhere in the castle with Bra." Goten explained out loud.

"Great! Now you're talking to yourself!" Bra said sarcastically but Goten didn't hear her.

"We'll be right there son." Goku told Goten ending the conversation as Bra return to her verbal assault on Goten.

"I've got great news! That was my dad talking to me telepathically. I told him where we are and they're coming to get us." Goten explained to Bra.

"It's about freakin time!" Bra fumed.

"We're about to be rescued and you're still mad?" Goten asked.

"Yes." Bra said.

"I can't believe it! I've had to listen to you scream, complain, and whine for 5 hours straight and you're still taking it out on me?" Goten said starting to get mad.

"Yes! I'm the Saiyan Princess! I can do whatever I want!" Bra screamed going into bitch mode.

"That's it! I've had it with you! You're such a spoil, conceited, vain, swallow, materialistic, evil, royal pain!" Goten told off Bra for once in his life shocking her.

"I can't believe I ever…" Goten started but didn't dare finish his confession.

"Ever what?!" Bra demanded but Goten couldn't say it.

"Dome on Spiky! You can't believe you ever what?!" Bra pressured. Goten was tempted to tell her how he felt. Bra raised her eye brow at him daring him to answer.

"Bra!' Someone called.

"Daddy!" Bra exclaimed as Vegeta ran down the stairs of the dungeon.

"Are you okay Princess?" Vegeta asked concerned as the other three got there.

"No! Get me out of here!" Bra ordered impatient. King Vegeta hurried and pulled out a key and unlocked the dungeon door. Bra happily got out and hugged her dad and grandpa.

On the way to the fighting arena Bra bitched about everything that had happened. When they got to the stadium King Vegeta yelled at Chibi Vegeta and punished him. 

Just when Bra thought this day couldn't get any worse her Grandpa Briefs appeared on her time bracelet device.

"Starlight! There's something wrong with the time portal! If you guys don't return in five minutes it'll close and you'll be stuck there forever." Dr. Briefs explained.

"No!" Bra whined hating this. The Z fighters had to quickly say good-bye to King Vegeta and Bardock. Bra places a small device on the ground that would erase everyone' s member of them after they left.

"Bye losers!" Chibi Vegeta laughed, but was finally shut up by Bra blasting and hitting him.

"Ahh!" Chibi Vegeta cried out in pan. Vegeta glared at Bra.

"What? You were a little brat!" Bra defended her action as she pressed the button and transported them back to their time.

One Week Later

"Hey Bra! Are you still mad at me?" Goten asked as Bra walked to her car at Capsule Corps.

"Not really. I think I've abused you enough for this week." Bra laughed.

"So you wanna go out? To the movies or shopping?" Goten asked Bra hopefully.

"Shopping?" Bra asked smiling. Goten nodded.

"You've just said the magic word baby!" Bra smirked grabbing Goten and kissing him.

The End

Authors Note- OMG! Bra didn't sing! What's wrong with me! Ahhhhh!


End file.
